Not quite enemies
by Kahnay'mel
Summary: In the beginning the two really are enemies. But... what lies beyond this hatred? Yaoi story. Don't like - don't read.
1. Another meeting, another fight

Well, I decided to post something in English and the first thing that came in mind - GrimmjowxIchigo. My second favourite :D First place goes to SasukexNaruto, TobixDeidara gets third.

Ok, enough with that... So, um, this chapter is a bit short, but I tend to make every first chapter short, I have no idea why. My other fanfic is like that, too. Also - I want to apologize for all the spelling and/or grammar mistakes; English isn't my native language.

Oh, and the disclaimer xD (I hate that) ....I would kill to be the creator of these two... fine, young lads, ah but alas - Taito Kubo-sensei does! And he's a genius x3

* * *

**Another meeting, another fight**

The thunder storm just didn't seem to go away. The sky was dark for hours, rain pouring with emence force. And yet… the teal-haired man didn't want to leave. He was waiting for his prey. _His _and no one else's! The rain would soon cease and only the meak scent of soil would be left in it's wake and ten would be the perfect time for him to make a move. But, no, he wouldn't take the boy by surprise, Grimmjow was sure that he already knew of his arrival.

The runaway Espada wondered for a moment if Ichigo wanted to fight him, too… oh, well, willing to fight or not – Ichigo was _going_ to fight. Grimmjow was going to make sure of it.

Jaegerjaques wasn't really hiding... he was simply saving himself the trouble of getting even more wet. When he used Garganta to move to Karakura, he found himself in front of a big sign, saying "Karakura Zoo", not hesitating to go inside and in the first building he set his eyes on. "Rain" the teal-haired man whispered, while looking through one of the windows, when he led himself inside the premises. This was actually the fist time he saw this... this... hell, for him it was a phenomenon even! There wasn't rain in Hueco Mundo, plus – he didn't even leave Las Noches that much. He was aware, that he had probably seen this thousands of times, but… in another life. A weak, pathetic one.

The interested look on his face soon disappeared and was replaced by a frown and the Espada turned around to examine the room he had stumbled upon.

Cages… glass cages, but cages nonetheless. Everything that restrains one from it's freedom is a cage. Mentally or physically – it's a cage; aquariums, bars, walls, it's all the same. But there was something that really caught Grimmjow's eye. Something that was lazily sleeping on the branch or a tree.

"Hmm?" the man's frown deepened, but a certain spark appeared in his blue eyes. A panther! Really! What a sight… He stepped closer to the glass and finally his face was just millimeters from it. Silky black fur covering it's whole body and… how could a sleeping animal have such a savage expression on it's face…? For a moment, the man saw himself as the sleeping wildcat, but chuckled and turned around, facing a bench. Maybe it was for the best if he just waited for the rain to stop…

Several hours later the sky cleared from most of the grey clouds. The rain slowly stopped and the scent of soil filled up the teal-haired man's lungs, making him wake up from his dreams. He had fallen asleep, not even aware why himself. Maybe it was the rain?

Well, enough with that! Grimmjow jumped up and stole one last glance at the panther before leaving The wildcat Department. The ground was wet and covered with puddles big enough to bathe in, but something else was worthy of getting the teal-haired man's attention. A smirk appeared on his face, and soon after – a grin, which made Ichigo scowl.

"Grimmjow--!" he started, but was quickly cut of by the Espada.

"Haha-a! Ichigo! So you did know I was here! Why come so late? Afraid of getting wet?" he yelled, but actually wondering how come he didn't sence the boy's presence. Was he finally able to mask his reiatsu?

"… who said I just came? I came here as soon as I knew you were here. Grimmjow… what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked with a hint of annoyance. His hair was ruffled and wet, which meant he ran all the way here as soon as he changed into his shinigami form.

"What am I doing here?!" the teal-haired man repeated and laughed. "I wanna fight you! We're going to finish what we started… heh, get ready, Ichigo!"


	2. Unexpected failure

**Unexpected failure**

"I don't wanna fight! So you can just go back!" Ichigo yelled, annoyed. He had better things to do plus he knew that Grimmjow wasn't the easiest opponent. Just the opposite, in fact…

Grimmjow chucked, not bothering to take his hands out of his pockets. "Oh? Are you scared to fight me?" he asked, bearing a smirk. The teal-haired man was teasing his opponent, off course.

The black clad boy's frown didn't budge, but his eyes glimmered with even more annoyance. He had to fight Grimmjow, didn't he? Even if he turned around to leave, the Espada would still attack and on top of that he would have an advantage. But… no, Ichigo wasn't sure about the way Jaegerjaques fought. Was he sneaky? Was he not? Was he only head-on?! The boy might as well deal with it. It wasn't like he had any other choice…

Grimmjow knew what was going on in Kurosaki's mind. He had predicted all this, everything up till now. He continued to smirk, monitoring the boy's expression, which darkened a bit. _Yes!_ Victory! _Well…_ almost!

"Pfft…! Let's just get this over with…" Ichigo hissed to himself. Grimmjow took his stance by bending his knees, after which he got one hand on the sheath of his sword and the other up in front of his chest. A hand ready to attack and a hand ready to defend. Ah, well, his enormous speed was enough of a defense, that's why he held up his left hand in front of his chest, seeing as was is right-handed. The man perfectly knew how to use his talents. His attacks – swift and precise; his speed – unmatched by many, and his strength probably surpassing that of the 4th Espada.

The orange-haired boy shifted a bit, trying not to show much fear. Or any fear, if he was lucky. You're not allowed to show fear when in a fight. Suddenly, he vanished and appeared behind Grimmjow, blade aimed at his enemy's head. Jaegerjaques vanished, too, just as Zangetsu was about to cut several strands of his hair (btw, ever thought about a Grimmjow cosplay? How much gel would _that_ need?! xD). Ichigo looked around, lips slightly parted. _Where did that bastard go!?_

A chuckle made the orange-haired turn around and swing his sword at the snickering Espada, but too late – a long, thin sword connected with his abdomen, making the high-schooler yelp in pain.

"Aargh!" he screamed and bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from another yell. Ichigo's breaths became hastier, turning into hard pants along the way.

A few scarlet drops fell in the muddy puddle beneath the orange-haired boy, and they were followed by another two… then five… until finally Ichigo found himself dripping blood all over the wet ground and resting his entire body on the stabbed in the ground Zangetsu, while feeling his Shinigami clothes get heavier – the water from the rain was quickly replaced by the hot, red liquid.

There was something in all this… in this picture, which made Grimmjow feel uneasy… Not guilty – uneasy. Was it Ichigo's heavy breaths? Or maybe the fact, that he had just removed the upper part of his nevertheless ripped clothing? Or because of the thick scent of blood? No, couldn't be the blood. Grimmjow was used to it, he loved it; the way it smelled…

But then again… what was making this fuss??? What was it that made his stomach twitch?!

The orange-haired boy had only one option left… Damn, he really wished, that using it wasn't necessary, but fighting the Sixth Espada was no easy task.

"Ban… kai" his lips quietly pronounced.

Grimmjow grinned wider. "Good choice, Kurosaki" he yelled. If he hadn't lost his heart, it would be beating madly with passion right about now. The passion of the fight he enjoyed so much. _This is gonna be good,_ echoed in the teal-haired Espada's mind.

Ichigo closed his eyes and raised his free hand up to his face, the hollow mask started materializing shortly after.

"If that'll be it" the man chuckled with a smirk and raised his own, so it could face his opponent. He was… maybe just I little bit curious about what appeared to be a mask… it was not expected, not that it mattered as much…

A red glow appeared and started enlarging at the center of his palm as the Cero began to load. Grinning even wider, Grimmjow started tasting his victory. _He's going to use that getsuga crap again…_, he thought, _I knew it!_

Silence filled both's ears for the remaining few seconds as their blood started boiling…

"CERO!", "GETSUGA TENSHOU!" they yelled simultaneously.

* * *

The dim light pierced the man's eyes as he opened them. He felt cool, fresh air on his heated skin, which made him want to look around at his surroundings, but said blue eyes could barely see.

_What happened?_, he asked himself. _I lost? Why?!_, the man jumped by what his mind told him. Did he, really? Then where was he?

"Oi… you're awake" a lazy voice noted.

_The hell?_, he was confused…! A few more minutes past in silence, until the Sixth Espada steadily regained his sight. Finally, he could recognize the feint silhouette, which made him curse mentally and jump up in the bed.

"Ku…Kurosaki..." _What happened?_, his mind added, although he didn't say it aloud.

Grimmjow felt a hand touching his shoulder to push him back to lying down again.

"Idiot, don't move, you'll start to bleeding again. You've lost enough blood already" Ichigo said and sat back down in his chair, which was placed near Jaegerjaques' head. The chair was turned around, so the boy had crossed his hands on the back, his head resting on top.

Grimmjow sighted with frustration and looked around himself. He noted it was past nightfall and that the source of the dim light was a small, white candle on the night stand. The electricity went out?

"Hhh… where are we?" he snorted, although he knew exactly where they were.

"My room. My family's out for the holiday, so it'll be safe for you he—"

"What THE FUCK do you mean by "safe", asshole?! And what's the fucking deal with the mask!?" Grimmjow burst out. The mask… was it what made the giant gap between their powers?! Shit! The teal-haired Espada should have gone at his opponent with his all, but… his pride showed him such a scenario as absurd and unnecessary. Yes, Ichigo had already surprised him once, he even had the scar to prove it, but still…

"You'd better rest" the boy sighed. He wasn't in his Shinigami clothes anymore, Grimmjow then realized… oh, but the thing that made his skin crawl with fear for a second, was the realization, that he, himself, wasn't wearing his own clothes anymore. His jacket was gone and now his chest, part of his abdomen and, probably, his whole back were bandaged. His hakama was gone too, but… what made his spirits most restless was the fact that… well… the man was ABSOLUTELY sure, that he wasn't wearing orange boxers when coming to the Human World. The orange color looked kind of funky though, especially in addition with his blue hair. No-o-o, no… Ichigo wouldn't have… _Would he?_ _Wait, what the hell am I worrying about?! I'm a guy, damn it!_ Grimmjow yelled at his mind's silly (and perverted) lingering thoughts. He didn't know what was more confusing - the fact, that the boy had probably seen every little bit of his body or wearing the orange boxers to prove someone else's presence... down there.

"Why am I here?" the man finally calmly asked.

"Because you're not lying on the ground in front of the zoo" Ichigo chucked. "Or do you prefer the ground? We can arrange that, you _are _in _my_ bed after all."

…_Why am I so tense?_


	3. Glaring daggers

Yep, this one's kinda late again xD Oh well, holidays are kicking in soon and I'll have plenty of time to write.

Enjoy~

* * *

**Glaring daggers**

The rest of the night passed in silence. Grimmjow's wounds was severe enough for Ichigo to decide to close his eyes and catch up on his well deserved sleep.

Said Grimmjow on the other hand was cursing the unfairness of the whole situation, while constantly sighing angrily and "grrr"-ing a lot, but half and hour or so had passed and the Espada found his actions annoying, as well as non successful. One last sigh was let loose, as his gaze in the ceiling softened and he closed his eyes, feeling the overpowering exhaustion.

"Oi, idiot, wake up!" a voice yelled, pulling the blue-haired Espada from his – oh, so desired – sleep. _Damn it, _he hissed to himself while opening his eyes.

A frown, accompanied by brown eyes and orange hair stood a tad too close to said Espada's face.

"Kisama... what do you want?!"

"I brought you food, shouldn't you be more grateful?" Ichigo answered and placed a plastic tray on the nightstand. _Oh... so he isn't planning to __**starve**__ me to death... not that he can anyway... _

"Moron, what are you givin' me your human food for? Like I need it..." He was right, though, hollows ate on reiatsu particles, not chicken soup...

"Do you think I'm an idiot?! Off course I know what you feed on, but there ain't any reiatsu particles here. Not enough for you to feed on at least, let alone heal!", the boy stated, sitting on the chair next to the bed, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"And what do you care if I'm healed or not?!" Grimmjow's eyes shimmered, an unusual feeling welling up inside him. What did he care, anyway? They were rivals, weren't they? So Ichigo could have used this chance to dispose of his opponent.

_But he didn't. _

Damn, that bit at Jaegerjacques' pride like a mad dog...

"Bokke... I don't want you dying here, I've got enough problems as it is", the orange-haired boy finally yelled.

Grimmjow lost his words for a few seconds, not sure how to respond. "_I don't want you dying_", his heart thumped a bit harder as the words echoed in his head. Regaining once again the ability to speak, the man frowned again. "Whatever" he murmured, looking in the opposite direction. Not really sure why, he felt the urge to avoid the boy's eyes at the moment.

The teal-haired Espada sat up, wincing from the pain. His skin burned, making the man hiss. Sure his whole body was severely damaged, he inspected his fingers. His arms were bandaged from the tips of his fingers to his elbows and probably bared the worst marks. Grimmjow had tried to protect himself from the black blast and his speed seemingly abandoned him... The sensitive, swollen skin on his back protested when the Espada tried to nudge to the side. _Kuso... how did I get myself in this anyway?! _Grimmjow sighed and took a glance at Ichigo, startled to find out that the boy was also watching him.

Ichigo had observed the man sit up and examine his fingers, feeling a slight hint of guilt. It was partially his fault.

"Whadda you want?" Grimmjow snorted.

The boy didn't respond, simply placed the tray on top of the fuming man's lap - a bowl of soup, two slices of bread and a cup with what seemed to be tea, although there was a faint hint of alcohol. With an eyebrow lifted, Grimmjow turned to Ichigo with a questioning glare.

"What are you looking like that at me for? There's rum in it, it 'll warm you up... Just try not to get drunk from that, will you? Eat", the boy exclaimed and made a slight nudge to the right, shifting his gaze.

Grimmjow sat silent for a moment, after which chose to proclaim further arguments as useless. Nodding to himself, Jaegerjacques took the spoon in his right hand.

A couple of minutes later, the bowl was empty and the only thing left from the bread were some crumbs on the tray and covers. The Espada lifted the glass and drained it in one gulp, a muted "Aah" escaping his mouth as the smooth surface parted with his lips.

_Maybe I can find something at Urahara's? Ointment or... "_What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo shouted as Grimmjow stood up shakily on his legs, tearing the boy away from his thoughts.

"Leaving. Like hell I'm staying here!" the man yelled in response. An angry scowl was placed upon his face, sharpening his features.

Ichigo shook his head and stood up, pushing the man back to the bed. With the air kicked out from his lungs, Grimmjow gasped, wincing from the impact – his burned skin screeched furiously.

"I NEVER ASKED FOR YOUR HELP!"

"I DON'T care. You're getting it anyway!" Ichigo replied as calmly as he could. "I know you ran away from Las Noches, you moron! Like Hell that bastard would let you come here all by yourself. If you go back looking like this, the air from your lungs isn't going to be the only thing getting kicked out of you! If you still insist on going, I'm gonna drag your sorry ass back to the bed again and again and pound the living daylights outta you!"

Jaegerjacques glared daggers at the boy, fuming mentally. _The little prick!_ Growling silently in his throat, Grimmjow snorted. "Asshole...", he sighed, feeling frustrated for the first time after becoming an Espada.

"What is there do do here?", he asked in a calm tone after several minutes passed.

Ichigo looked at the hollow's bandaged fingers again, after which took the blue-covered note book in his hands and sat back onto the chair with a sigh. "Well..."


End file.
